The Thrill Of The Chase
by wolfofthemoon101
Summary: The possessive crime wheel turns once more. Shall we begin the game again, sir?
1. Chapter 1

Fools,the lot of them. Look at how they gape rudely at my pride and joy. The way they gasped and cooed over each of my masterpieces when I pull the silk covers from them disgusts me. Like just then actually. They always do this. When I request to showcase my latest works, they stumble over each other to get a place in the exhibition and flock to it, looking for 'culture' to up their knowledge, their personal taste or simply their cultural understanding. After all, merely one of my paintings is worth a huge amount, and my name is fairly large in the world of creative arts.

Their amateur gazes admire the scene that I have set in canvas and oil. It is a snowy landscape, one I painted as a teenager. I purposely painted the shadows blue, not grey, to represent day and night, and the snow falls forever, forever, as if time was frozen in that place. Slowly and silently the snow begins to fall.

These amateurs cannot truly appreciate these tiny details. Only he does. The awestruck looks on their faces and the praises they gave mean nothing to me. Only one person's opinion matters to me, and his alone. The crowd is becoming increasingly patient, and I am still searching for one face in particular.

An all too familiar face slips into the room, hoping to blend in with the crowd. However, his excellent disguise did nothing to hide his hungry eyes. As they roamed the canvas, they shone with that desire that only comes if you are planning to steal something you want, and enjoy the thought of doing so. It was at that moment I knew. I knew he would try to steal my artwprk from me, which was very foolish of him, but I would forgive him all the same. I knew that as well, and then we would begin the game again.

Only, as usual, I hoped that it wouldn't end, because it was only when my phantom thief is revelling in the chase do his eyes burn with an intense determination that I love. He was, and still is, my inspiration for each piece. Every time I advertise the time and place of my exhibition, I wait eagerly for that warning letter, signed so beautifully and elaborately, letting me know that he deems my creation worthy enough to be stolen by him.

Of course, being as flamboyant as he is, he also sends one to the police and local authorities to put them on edge and increase the security and therefore the challenge which in doing so adds to the thrill of the chase. Each chase brought new traps, new plans and new disguises which he got to play with. However, he knew that I could see through every single one of them.

The outcome is always the same; he would cause an uproar by sending a letter, then toy with the traps laid out for him then he would delicately take his prize and melt into the night. What I never understood was why he never sold them on the black market. He could have easily made a fortune, yet he kept everything he stole from me and took care of them as best he could. Another strange trait to add to his collection. It's one of his better ones, and it marks him as a good person, in his own way.

Sometimes, when it is late at night and I'm calmly drinking a glass of wine while reading over one of his letters, I wonder how it is possible to take such an interest in a person you've never spoken to face to face before. However, that thought is quickly banished and I finish my glass, wondering what he'll come up with next.


	2. Chapter 2

**I shall steal the Eternal Embrace at 10 o'clock tonight. I look forward to making my next move, Kaitou Dark**

I reread the words I had already memorized, despite having only received the warning letter a few hours ago, and tried to conceal the grin on my face. I wondered what tricks he would use this time – disguise, false leads, traps - as a sat in the back of the police van watching the security cameras. There was a large team of police officers on stand by outside of one of Tokyo's biggest art museums and a large crowd had gathered already, despite the late hour, just to catch a glimpse of the great phantom thief Dark Mousy.

'It's almost time. Everyone stay alert!' Barked Chief Inspector Masahiro Mizushima at the tired but alert police officers. There were five minutes to go, and I could see a commotion being caused at the front of the crowd. I pressed a button to zoom in on it, and recognised my old friend Saehara Takashi shoving through bystanders to get to the front, his notepad and camera in hand. I chuckled at the sight of him. _Of course he'd come and make a nuisance of himself._

I looked at the clock and tapped my foot impatiently, waiting desperately for the 10 o clock mark. As I absentmindedly watched the screens, I heard a shout and collective gasp from the crowd as a dark shape soared across the sky. I ran out to the street to watch as the dark shape was lit up by spotlights to reveal ... a puppet on fake wings?

As i smirked to myself and listened to the crowd groan, the Chief Inspector swore loudly from inside the van. I looked through the window and saw that the cameras had all been disabled at the same time. I merged with the crowd of police officers as they burst through the entrance of the museum. However, they all ran straight towards the more modern section of the gallery, instead of the pre revolution area upstairs where the Eternal Embrace was displayed. Amateaurs I smirked as i snuck up the stairs and down the hallway, narrowly avoiding tripping over a step in my eagerness.

I saw something move in the corner of my eye, and saw a small grey shape move towards the pre revolution room. I slowly crept along behind it, hiding behind a statue when it paused and turned what i presumed to be its head. I held my breath when i heard a cuss and harsh whisper call the shape from behind the door. It squeaked and scrambled in and i caught a flash of white ears and grey eyes. A white rabbit?

I paused and let out a breath of relief. Then I wondered if i was really ready to meet my muse after all this time. Knowing the object of my fascination was just behind that door both thrilled and terrified me. What will happen? I shook my head and took a deep breath and slowly tip toed towards the door, leaning my head forward to peer in.


End file.
